


If You're Going to Latveria (Don't Forget to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)

by tisfan



Series: Open Ask Prompts [13]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: darkly-stark asked:Can we still request prompts? Cause i would adore something small and fluffy in IronDoom maybe? If you aren't, just take this as s hope you have a good day instead ^^





	If You're Going to Latveria (Don't Forget to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)

“Do you trust me?”

Tony leaned back in his wondrously comfortable, ergonomic office chair. It was also filthy and squeaked when it moved. Tony liked that squeak; he rocked the chair back and forth, listening to it.

“Should I?” He leaned forward again -- _creeeeeeee_ \-- and peered at the tiny little 3D hologram of Victor Von Doom that marched across his desk. Victor was always pacing; it was that particular habit that got Tony to work extra hard to convince Victor to allow a JARVIS install on the computer system in Latveria. Well, that and the fact that Tony’s systems were virtually unhackable.

Victor wasn’t wearing his armor, instead he had on a nice, silver-gray bespoke, which clung extra close along his thighs. Watching him strut around, Tony’s palms itched to run his hands down that fine Italian wool, feel the lean muscle underneath.

Of course, Tony was currently up to his elbows in engine grease and oil, touching Victor at this particular moment would leave handprints and finger marks all over that suit. Tony bit his lip, it was an appetizing thought. Marking Victor undeniably as _his_.  

“You should,” Victor said. He clasped his hands behind his back and resumed his pacing. “I’d like to see you.”

“You are seeing me,” Tony pointed out. Victor had his own holoprojection of Tony. Admittedly, his version of Tony probably wasn’t ten inches tall, but Tony liked the way the tiny little Victor walked across Tony’s desk like a life-model doll.

“Naked, Tony,” Victor said, his mouth twitching up in a smile. “I’d like to see you _naked_.”

“You know, I can strip right here, if you want,” Tony said. Not that he’d be much to look at right now, filthy and sweaty as he was, hair tousled from running his greasy hands through it, smelling of perspiration and hot motors.

“You could,” Victor said, stroking his chin. “And perhaps I’ll want to watch that, someday. Today, however, I’d like to come pick you up for dinner.”

_Oh_. Tony shoved his chair back again. He took a deep breath. “You want me to let you ‘portal me to Latveria.”

“It really is the fastest way to travel,” Victor pointed out. “And no one will know you’re even gone. No photographs of the Invincible Iron Man streaking across the sky. And I’ll have you home before breakfast.”

Which meant Victor wanted him to stay the night. That was a tempting thought. Victor’s hands and mouth (and cock and ass and the rest of him, really) were magical (even without the actual magic) and Tony really enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend.

“You know I don’t do well with portal travel,” Tony said.

“I know,” Victor said. “Thus, do you trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Victor made a few gestures and sparks flew from his fingertips. “Take it,” he said, holding out something at the end of his hand. Tony reached for the hologram, curious. What tiny little Victor hologram was holding was about the size of a ring, but as soon as Tony’s finger brushed over it, it grew into a crown.

A flower crown. Made from daisies.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How… very hippy of you.”

“Put it on,” Victor said.

“I thank heaven someone is crazy enough to give me a daisy,” Tony quoted, then shrugged. He _trusted_ Victor. He _did_. He set the crown of daisies on his hair. “But there better not be bugs on the stems, Vic.”

“Not at all,” Victor said, and it wasn’t the tiny voice. Tony was right there, a seamless transition from one second to the next. He hadn’t blinked and missed it, Tony had just missed it.

“Wow,” Tony said.

Victor cupped his jaw very gently and kissed Tony. His mouth molded to Tony’s lips, and Tony sighed into it. There were some things he’d never get used to, and the way the touch of Victor’s skin had him swooning into a kiss was one of those things. Within moments, Tony was clinging around Victor’s neck, his tongue sliding into Victor’s mouth, knees weak and cock stirring.

“Whenever you wish to come to me,” Victor said, touching the flowers in Tony’s hair, “wear this and think of me.”


End file.
